A Hot Sandwich
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: She had decided to go along with her boyfriend's plan for a menage a trois. Little did she know how hot it was going to be.


**MY FIRST KUROKO NO BASKET STORY!**

I had been dating Kagami for several months, it was my first year in nursing and we worked together at the hospital in Toronto. He was a big guy, definitely in more ways than one, I'm only 5' 3" and very petite. He was 6' 3", good looking and very muscular; a tall, red haired, red-eyed Japanese guy, as sweet as he was handsome. And then there was his cock, I'd never seen anything so massively gorgeous, but anyway, on with the story.

He invited me over one night and to my surprise his friend, Aomine, was visiting from Tokyo.

Aomine was a dark-skinned hunk that was 100% pure muscle

His hair was dark blue and he had sexy blue eyes, I have to admit he turned me on in his tight jeans and wife beater that showed off his huge biceps.

I was totally clueless as to what the night had in store but they definitely had plans for me.

We had a few glasses of wine, smoked a joint and the topic turned to sex.

The guys were sitting on either side of me on the couch, Aomine asked me about the craziest thing I've ever done sexually.

I told him a few things, most of which Kagami knew about, some he didn't, I have to admit I wanted attention. I guess in a way I knew what was coming.

Kagami took charge, as usual, and asked if I would be interested in a threesome.

"Now? Tonight?" I asked.

"Well," Kagami looked at Aomine.

"Why not?" said Aomine

I thought for a moment, my inhibitions lowered by the alcohol and more than a little aroused from the weed, then I smiled my sexiest smile and said, "Why not?" On the inside, I felt like my whole body was about to shoot to Mars. I was going to have a threesome with two, hot Japanese studs! I will thank God every day for this.

Kagami didn't waste any time, smiling like a kid who just got permission to stay up late, he started to undress me. He slipped my sweater off my shoulders, brushed my dark, curly hair back and slowly unbuttoned my blouse while Aomine stood up and unbuckled his belt and started to inch out of his jeans.

I bit my bottom lip.

"Um I was wondering if you guys could make out in front of me like they do in those Japanese yaois?" I asked. They looked at me with confusion. And then at each other. And then they look at me with a smirk

"You got it!" they said. Aomine and Kagami took off their shirts revealing their spectacularly chiseled bodies. It took every inch of womanpower not to go over to them and felt those abs and pecs. HOT DAMN! Then Kagami grabbed Aomine and crashed his lips upon him. The two hunks then pulled each other in and began sensually kissing. The grunts and moans of their love making was enough to turn any woman on. And I was no exception. They then sat back down on the couch and continued putting on a show for me. Aomine grabbed Kagami's red hair and pulled him in deeper. He fell on top of him. I swear, I was about to cum just from the sight of two shirtless muscular guys kissing. They looked at me and gave me another smirk. As if it wasn't possible enough already, they went in deeper. I was watching every second of it. Then Aomine looked at me again and smiled. He began kissing Kagami's neck, pecs, and abs. It was soo hot I couldn't think.

"Okay dude I think she's about to fall." said Kagami. "Let's go get her." The two men got up and returned to me.

I traced the bulge in Kagami's pants with my fingertips as he removed my bra, my nipples were rock hard and I suddenly felt very exposed...until Aomine removed his underwear.

He was huge, at least as big as Kagami, who was close to 12 inches and thicker than a beer can.

I started to wonder if I could handle this, then Kagami kissed me.

He was so sexy, confident and in control.

I reached for his belt, anxious to get his pants off but he stood up instead and stripped for me.

Aomine was already naked, and it was so magnificent seeing a naked dark stud in front of me!

They both stood there in front of me, stroking their big, thick cocks.

It was intoxicating, both of these sexy men wanted me.

I felt so sexy, I was dripping wet!

Kagami instructed me to slip my skirt off.

I did as I was told, looking back and forth between them, wondering how these two guys with huge dicks got together, I couldn't have been the first girl they had talked into this.

Was there a big-dick double-team club somewhere?

A girl can dream.

Anyway, I took off my panties and leaned back on the couch, naked except for white thigh highs(very cute, with little bows in the back), I'd slipped my shoes off at the door, like I always did.

"Play with your pussy," Kagami commanded.

I smiled sweetly and ran my finger between my wet lips, then sucked my sweet juices off my fingertips.

I think that did the trick because Kagami got down on his knees in front of me, grabbed me by the hips and pulled me forcefully to the edge of the couch.

He buried his face between my legs, moaning and smacking as he sucked my pussy lips into his mouth and lapped at my swollen clit.

I reached out my hand and Aomine took a couple of steps toward me.

I took his cock in my hand and held it tight, feeling it throb, watching as a bead of pre-cum appeared at the tip.

I leaned over and took him in my mouth, moaning as I sucked hungrily.

I was in heaven, the center of attention.

Kagami was driving me crazy, making out with my pussy like a horny teenager, he knew how to push all my buttons.

I could barely breathe, sucking and drooling all over Aomine's thick cock.

I looked up at him and smiled, he was watching me intently.

I blushed, I didn't exactly have any experience with the proper etiquette of such a situation.

Kagami got on the floor on his back and motioned for me to straddle his face, I positioned myself so I could look him in the eyes.

I was really surprised he was into this, sharing me with another guy... but why not?

Our relationship had been pretty casual up to this point.

Aomine stepped up and took my head in his hands and shoved his cock right back in my mouth.

I held his balls gently with both hands as I sucked on the big round head of his cock, it was all I could comfortably fit in my mouth.

Kagami's hands were all over my body and his tongue deep inside me, I thought I would cum any minute.

I felt so out of control.

I decided to let go.

Kagami pulled me down on top of him, he kissed me as I reached down and guided his cock inside me.

I came as he entered me, which often happened due to his size.

I always saw stars when he fucked me.

Aomine was positioning himself behind me and I suddenly felt him spank my ass with his cock, it was so hot!

I hadn't actually thought about this possibility until that very moment, accepting both of these big cocks inside me at the same time.

My heart was beating faster.

I rode Kagami's cock slowly, bracing myself with my hands on his chest.

When I felt Aomine press the head of his cock against my tight little asshole I arched my back in an attempt to accommodate him.

I stopped moving when he entered me, I gasped and collapsed in Kagami's arms and tried to relax as Aomine filled my ass with his full length.

I came so hard, it was so incredibly intense.

Kagami held me still, his big hands on my hips as he started to fuck me.

Aomine gathered my hair together in a ponytail as he started to pump my little asshole.

They fucked me slowly, when Kagami was balls deep inside me, the head of Aomine's cock was just stretching the opening of my anus.

They moved in perfect sync, triggering multiple orgasms.

I was trying to catch my breath as I felt Kagami shoot his hot load inside me, I hugged and kissed him as I climaxed again.

The two of them manhandled me like a little ragdoll, although they were quite gentlemanly about it all.

Aomine flipped me over and Kagami held me in his lap, his arms around me, playing with my drenched pussy as Aomine fucked my ass.

He pumped harder and harder, I pinched his nipples as he pulled out and came all over my belly.

Kagami kissed me tenderly on the neck as Aomine bent down to kiss and lick my convulsing pussy.

At some point, we all decided to fall asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
